Asuka and Shinji's European Adventure
by GealicEvaPilot
Summary: It's been only a few weeks since the failed military invasion of NERV lead to what seems like a pause in the angel war. For some unknown purpose The German Ministry of Defense has temporary recalled Asuka back to Germany, Shinji has been ordered to accompany her back to Munich and he might be the only one who can keep the girl he loves from yet another downward spiral once there.
1. Chapter 1

Asuka had been temporarily ordered to return to Germany by the Ministry of Defense and there was no actual way for her to wiggle out of this. Luckily it was only for about two weeks and she did manage to get Shinji allowed to accompany her and now the two of them were about to touchdown in Munich.. without any chaperone.. Asuka nervously adjusts her eyepatch… she didn't want to go back.. but the thought of coming back to Germany with her missing eye and without being able to work her 'good girl' persona was really quite a scary thought.. She was not the same person coming back that she was when she left with Ryoji Kaji not even a year earlier.

"Asuka…?" Shinji could tell that Asuka was really nervous about coming back here.. he knew she didn't say all that much about Germany or she didn't say anything personal about Germany but he could tell that she didn't really like her step parents.. anything else he really had no idea about…

"Try not to embarrass me here baka this is still my home nerf people will remember me/" Asuka replies to deflect attention away from how scared she is.. she takes a deep breath…

"UN Charted Flight #AC137 will be landing in Zeppelin Airfield momentarily please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing" came the words of the pilot..

"Right…." Shinji gives his own sigh.. he should probably have expected an answer like that.. he closed the Japanese to German dictionary and put it into his bag.. Misato's crash course in speaking German was about to be tested of all else failed he still could speak English.

After getting out of the plane.. the two kids were met by a small car driven by a uniformed man. He had a smile on his face as if he had probably requested coming to pick them up.

"Frauelin Soryu. and you must be Shinji Ikari, people have been talking a lot about you here. i'm Corporal Heinemann I'm here to drive into town. Dr. Langley is looking forward to seeing you. Do you remember me? I drove you a few times before you went to Japan?" he asks with much anticipation as if he would be deeply touched if Asuka had indeed remembered him.

"Of course I don't remember you…" Asuka replies with annoyance.. before slipping past the both of them and getting into the car. The last thing she wanted was to see her step father.

"I'll try and remember you… i uh sorry about that.. i uh i'm really not anyone impressive though…. i mean.. not really.." Shinji follows Asuka into the back of the car.

"It's an honor to meet Someone picked by the Marduke institute. There are only six of you in the world.. and everyone's heard your name everywhere although Asuka's been famous around here since way before she was a pilot. Her mom was a fixture here she's a genius in biology and math. Everyone remembers when they met her….." The driver went on and on. With Asuka clearly quite uncomfortable with the topic despite all of this being praise of her.

Eventually the car came to a very large house at the end of a winding street. The sign over the gate read "Schloss Soryu" in fadded letters.. clearly it was fairly old.. now that Shinji thought for a moment.. how long had there been a Soryu family in Germany?

"This…. This is where you grew up Asuka? It's really nice.. it's probably a little bigger than where i did.." Shinji gets out after the car stops in front of the gate.. actually he couldn't really tell if it was bigger than his aunt and uncle's house since European buildings were made differently than Japanese ones, but still this place was so much bigger than Misato's place.. he can understand where all those boxes actually fit.. that she had shown up with.

"Of course not Baka, this is my mom's house. I grew in my Step Father's house.. it's a lot closer to the NERV base here so when she died we moved our stuff there. Since the house is technically mine i decided we should stay here." Asuka says still rather distantly as she again leaves the car without saying anything to their driver.

"She seems a lot different than she did last time I saw her… i guess she matured a lot in Japan…. it must be pretty different actually being in combat than being the base mascot here… her eye?" the driver replied as Asuka walked off to unlock the house.. he seemed like he was genuinely worried about Asuka.

"I guess Asuka has changed a little since we first met…." Shinji replies in his best German.. he gives another small sigh.. yeah after everything they had gone through both of them were different than they had been weren't they? Very different..

"Asuka says her eye doesn't hurt anymore.. i think she'll be fine.. i uh.. do you know what we're supposed to do exactly today?" Shinji adds after a moment as he grabs his bags.

"Dr. Langley said he's stop by and give instructions later this afternoon so just have fun until then, i guess you're on vacation here so enjoy the scenery in Germany, Munich is actually one of the most well preserved pre 2nd impact cities. Almost nothing was destroyed here." The driver replied with a smile before taking off.

"okay…." Shinji went to follow Asuka inside the house. It was true he was only here because Misato wanted him to accompany Asuka here.. and if he thought about to for very long he thinks that was because Asuka had probably wanted him here herself and may or may not have talked to Misato about it… in which case it wasn't so much a vacation than he was making sure Asuka was okay…. which wasn't a mission he really thought he was going to be able to do. Everything with Asuka was tricky.. no matter what precisely it was.

The house itself was fairly empty.. the furniture was still all there along with a few personal items but clearly before the two of them had entered this place had probably been left alone since Asuka's mom had died that was 9 years ago. The house was not only big but with so much having been moved out it was almost absurdly spacious.

"Up here baka! I found something you will like!" Asuka calls down from up one flight of stairs. She had instinctively brought up her luggage to what had been her bedroom as a little kid.. walking there she had found her mom's old office. All the important papers had been removed years ago.. but standing awkwardly on a filling cabinet was a picture of Kyoko Soryu along with a recent married Yui and Gendo Ikari. The three of them were all decked in lab coats and standing in front of some kind of prototype entry plug.

"wow.. our parents really look young.. and happy.." Shinji says clearly rather surprised at the picture..both his and Asuka's mom's didn't really look like he would have expected.. actually they looked a lot more… more like normal happy people than Shinji imagined and from the look on Asuka's face she seemed to be thinking the same thing.. they also looked a lot like Asuka and he did.. both of them might as well be clones with different personalities.

After cycling through a rather large amount of emotions Asuka gave a smile.. which seemed genuine enough and looked over at Shinji for the moment at least the two of them were alone and didn't have anything important to take care of.

"I guess for the moment you are my guest baka. So how about i go make us some tea. We should have some airlocked tea around here that can't go bad. I will need to do some of the work with that though." she declares with more energy than she had shown since they had gotten on the plane here.

"I would love some Asuka.. i'll go and help i guess.." Shinji replies with a smile of his own… she did seem to be slightly more back to normal now.. and this was the side of Asuka he preferred seeing.. he didn't mind her bossing him around and throwing insults as long as she really didn't seem to mean them..

After a few hours of the two of them sitting in the abandoned living room with so sign of Asuka's step father showing up to give them whatever it was he needed to give them. For them to do whatever it was that Asuka had been called all the way here to do.

"Screw this! I am not just gonna sit here and wait orders. If I did that for too long I turned into Wonder Girl back home." Asuka declares standing up and about slamming her cup into the coffee table. It had been a long time and no one was here.. and she was tired of how nervous she was waiting.

"What else are we going to do?" Shinji asks sitting up straight almost at attention from Asuka's declaration. He understood that it seemed everyone forgot about them.. but what else were they gonna do?

"What else are we gonna do baka? I'm going to show you around Munich. There's probably something fun to do in walking distance. I remember a great arcade not one as nice as Tokyo's new ones but I good place I can show you."

"I guess that makes sense.. i'll get my jacket out of my bag…" Japan hadn't had weather other than early summer for years so the only jacket Shinji actually owned the was formal one from his uniform.. which sadly would really make him look out of place in Germany.

After you left the high end houses where The Soryu Family house was.. you eventually went down a side street and into a city block populated by shops which had probably been standing for over a hundred years or so.

Asuka seemed to remember at least partially where they were and were she was taking them. Her need to be the leader not withstanding not enough had changed that she could get too lost. She used to sneak out of class to grab food and window shop around here. The two teenagers eventually came to 'Herr Gold's Authentic Austrian Coffee.' Which Asuka decided was the place to stop. Of course two teenagers, one with an eyepatch and the other in a Japanese school uniform stood out completely. The crowd there looked to be college students who wanted cheap coffee with a somewhat fancy atmosphere. Not a place Shinji was used to at all.. or really thought they would be all that welcome.. actually he didn't even know how much stuff cost in Germany..

Ignoring whatever worry Shinji was having Asuka walked up the the counter and ordered. "Two cappuccinos whole milk, two slices of English style pound cake." She ordered naturally without even looking at the menu.. the idea was clearly to impress Shinji with remembering where to go to get something to eat but what to get. She paid for everything.

"I've seen you order Coffee Baka you don't anything about coffee I've been to enough viennan style coffee houses to know exactly what's good. " she had reverted to Japanese.. Shinji wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not with how out of it Asuka was acting.. she took a seat followed by Shinji and then followed immediately after by someone else saying something in Japanese.. or mostly Japanese.

"Oi, you two have a familiar look about you." A Burnett appeared out of her seat and plopped down right next to Shinji at the booth they had picked out.

"Really now this is quite a coincidence, only I think it really isn't especially with how cute both of you are." Her Japanese was accented not overly but enough for both Shinji and Asuka to notice when she spoke. Shinji really hadn't noticed before but Asuka spoke without almost any accent at all..

"Name's Makinami you both stick out quite a lot.. you look like maybe a Princess and her loyal puppy." The girl kept talking and talking quickly having invited herself to lean on Shinji's shoulder as she talked.. Asuka opened her mouth to shout and the girl simply kept going.

"Now then I totally recognize you two now. Not at all what I expected but both of you smell so nice. It's the distinctive metallic smell of blood."

There was of course the strange and rather inconvenient truth that Eva pilots no matter how many times bathed and what soap they used could never get the blood smell completely out of their hair and skin. The only people would have any idea about this at all were Eva Pilots and they're closest friends.

Asuka was already pissed by the interruption and even more so the fact that it seemed to be an interruption by NERV someplace she had gone to get away from her troubles with them.. she stood up and walks over to the other booth and before Shinji can say anything or do anything she takes a swing at 'Makinami'. being that she had spent the last several weeks either catatonic, in bed with injures and then slowly recovering from injures she was not in the physical shape needed to get into a brawl. Makinami dodged and the blow hit Shinji in the face.

"Oops I guess I shouldn't have done that, but you are kind of cute angry princess." The girl replied before Asuka managed to knock her to the floor with the hardest kick she could manage.

"Asuka stop! We're really going to get in trouble for this." Shinji calls trying his best to pulls her off Makinami who was smiling like some kind of rabid cat and throwing blows which were designed to be at the strength Asuka was actually managing to use.. this whole thing was getting absurd.. whoever she was she was certainly enjoying this fight.

In what seemed like no time at all two uniformed cops were pulling the three teenagers a part as the rest of the cafe seemed to watch in a mixture of shock and interest.. of course the cops although annoyed as hell backed off when the three dug UN Military ID cards from their wallets out all of which read in big black letters NERV.

Denied their coffee Shinji and Asuka were separated from Makinami and placed back in the same Military transport car they had arrived in to go straight to base. Before getting dragged off her parting words to the other two teenagers were simply

"Adults play some mean pranks sometimes. See you two around." Both Shinji and Asuka were dead silent the rest of the way to base.

NERV Munich was much smaller than the Tokyo 3 Geofront. It was a large artificial environment of some kind or another located several hundred yards straight down an elevator. A very confused Heinemann took the two pilots to a large office marked Langley: Chief of Special Sciences.

Shinji easily worked out that this was Asuka's step father who she had said nothing at all about and who Shinji was actually pretty scared to meet in person, especially under the circumstances.

The man in front of them was a tall blonde American who couldn't be confused as being biologically related to Asuka if you tried. He looked to Shinji in mannerisms like a decent relieve or Ritsuko.. or maybe if His father and Ritsuko had had any children and that person was sternly starring them down.. and for once Asuka looked terrified.

"What on Earth happened to you? Since when do you sneak out and start fights? And you look like hell. Major Katsuragi said you'd been injured in combat but you look like you've lost more than ten pounds and been through a meat grinder. What even happened to your eye? Is that thing for show?" Came the barrage of strange if absurd questions directed at Asuka.

Before she can answer his eyes dart towards Shinji.. who Shinji worried probably looked like the bad influence who he must think corrupted Asuka during her time away.. only Shinji knew that was how Asuka had always been.. and Misato seemed to know that.. so it did seem to say a lot that Langley didn't.. Shinji gave a large sigh.. nothing to do but get yelled at in German at this point.. something he was pretty used to.

"You look exactly like your mother. At least with you here I know my daughter can't get into too much trouble. You two get cleaned up and report back here in an hour for instructions and Asuka eat something you're underweight and beat up." Was what he actually said before rubbing his temples and leaving the room..

"I don't understand… but I uh.. guess I do a little bit I'm sorry about all this Asuka.." Shinji says once it seemed safe that no one was listening in on them.. he would assume Langley probably spoke fluent Japanese..

"You do have moments of being less stupid Baka. He likes you at least." Asuka retorted annoyed.. maybe a little at Shinji for making such a great impression by doing nothing but being the son of Yui Ikari.. which was doing nothing.

End of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

The showers were just like the ones back in Japan.. more along the lines of a gym shower than any kind of decontamination. When Shinji got out of his shower.. there was a plug suit waiting for him.. instead of his normal one it was a genetic grey. Probably a kind of spare in case of emergencies. He slipped it on, whatever they were doing must require it. He walked back to the door to Langley's office.

Asuka was standing in front of the door. She was once more dressed in her signature red. Take away the eyepatch and It was easy to see her as the way she was before.. she must have heard him walk up because she gave pulled herself up straight and turned to face him. "That looks lame. You actually looked tougher in blue."

"You look amazing in that.." Shinji replied without much thought.. she did.. she seemed more relaxed the undamaged plugsuit than he had seen in awhile.

"Don't say weird things when I'm in a skintight outfit Baka! That's just weird you've seen in this for months." She huffed in annoyance and at that point turned the knob on Langley's office and the two of them entered..

Langley sat at his desk reading something and waiting for the two of them.. he looked up and again studied the two of them together.. before tossing a packaged food at Asuka and then Shinji that looked like a cross between Melon Bread and a Sausage. "Makinami is supposed to be here too.. but again she's late. Okay there is a point to you being called back here Asuka. With the recent events Dr. Akagi's judgment and process is being called into question. Japan isn't interested in doing retests yet, but the EU wants double checks of their pilots. Mari Mainami is from England so you two are the EU citizens to be picked and will be running through various check up tests together. Since neither of your Eva Units were in a condition for transport we'll have to proceed with other function tests. Shinji since we have the honor of you accompanying my daughter here I suppose we'll get some basic readings from you too. Major Kasturagi suggested I should run a pilot to pilot sync test between the two of you. Thinks I will be surprised.. so eat those and we'll finally get started when Mari shows up. "

"right…" It wasn't the kind of mission brief Shinji was used to at all. Langley gave orders with the monotone voice their History Teach had when talking about how good things were before 2nd impact. He made Shinji nostalgic for Ritsuko giving instructions during tests. He can't imagine this guy racing Asuka if he tried.. maybe she took after her step mother at least a little? He opens the food and takes a bite.. it was some kind of pastry.

"Ritsuko's data will be fine. She liked computers too much to have screwed anything like that up. Baka Shinji and I will probably be even better than out last recorded test." Asuka replied after hesitating for a moment.. at this point there didn't seem to be any reason to try for the same persona she used to talk Langley with.. she had already been a disappointment it seemed.. she spoke the way she would in Japan in front of the NERV personnel there.

Langley raised an eyebrow when Shinji didn't defend himself from being called an idiot and was about to respond when the door opened and Makinami was once again with them. She was decked out in the same standard grey plugsuit Shinji was in. She was still smirking at them as if the three of them getting into a brawl was more fun than she was used to.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami reporting for Duty Gunvor. I guess Princess and Puppy are good kids and got here first" Her speech pattern could not be real, she was adding English into Japanese at weird places.

"Since Mari doesn't actually speak German and Shinji is here I guess we'll continue this in Japanese." Langley spoke with a glare directed at Mari before addressing her directly.

"You should be here on time and don't call me that. Didn't you picked up anything about procedure in Bethany? You could learn a lot from Asuka about conduct if you two hadn't come to blows." He was annoyed clearly and yet still sounded like a teacher who had received a less than perfect essay than anyone Shinji was used to at NERV Japan.

"Of course Professor Hans Langley, chief of special projects vice commander of NERV's third base. Princess and Puppy report to Major Misato Katsuragi don't they? Who out ranks who there anyway?" Makinami seemed to want him mad.

"You certainly picked up Inspector Kaji's attitude something I'm glad my Daughter didn't." Langley turned back to face Shinji and Asuka after deciding to stop the shouting match with Makinami.

"We're going to start with a baseline mental harmonics test to get some baseline readings before doing a bio-kenetic exam. Shinji, Asuka you two have certainly been living high stress lives while Mari you've been mostly on call so Mari will have the highest score and it's not a competition this is all just readings needed for military reports."

Shinji was actually getting mad at this guy.. he had no idea at all how Asuka's mind worked.. Shinji knew he didn't really understand Asuka as much as he wanted to.. Kaji told him that other people were always going to be a mystery.. but he knew Asuka well enough to know she wouldn't accept losing in a Eva related test to anyone not him and not to Makinami especially after being told she was at a disadvantage.. and calling the previous months in Tokyo 3 high stress was absurd.. living had been a nightmare. Shinji could really tell why Misato had wanted him to come but what on earth was he supposed to do? He needed to think of something..

The three of them were taken to what amounted to the same type of set up as they were used to. Three entry plugs lined up for them to sit in and have whatever was being measured to tested be tested. After noticing something on his clipboard Langley walked off for a moment to deal with a tech off to one side of the room. Shinji turns to Asuka.

"You're not going to try and beat Makinami at the mental harmonics test are you?" Shinji asks concurred in his best German to avoid Mari over hearing what he wanted to say.

"Why wouldn't I Baka? Just because I got beat up so much I need you to save me doesn't mean I'm not still the best. Of course I'm planning to ace that test." Asuka replies with a half shout back at him clearly annoyed at the implication.

"Just please let me help here Asuka!" Shinji finds himself also almost shouting.. he had more built up emotion here than he had any idea he could even have… but it seemed to make Asuka take notice.

"You have a plan for this Baka?" She asks after recoiling slightly.

"Well.. we have to make our minds blank right? Ritsuko said it was all about being on autopilot.. we had to do that dance so many dozens of times, that if we just did it in our heads we should be able to stay as calm as she does right?" Shinji offers after a moment.. Misato had wanted them to demonstrate that anyway.. they might want the practice too.

Asuka was suddenly smirking in a manner which seemed to rival Mari.. that said on her it seemed much more natural since it was a genuine Asuka emotion. "You really do have good idea when pressed Baka, just don't think I'll owe you for this. I guess it's not nearly a bother to have you come along."

"You two really do make such a perfect couple. I can certainly see the Newlyweds thing going." Makinami said from next to them in her strangely accented Japanese.

After a moment Langley returned with an entirely new clipboard. "Right then.. it's test time."

Docking proceed was the same as always.. pilot got into entry plug and it was filled will LCL.. afterwards the computer system started up and after a moment everything had started. Actually being inside Unit 1 was very calming.. this testing plug not so much, but the feeling of being submerged did help take Shinji's mind off things. He should probably follow his own advice and run through Misato's dance in his head.. he closes his eyes and allows his memory of the music to start playing.. that said other thoughts made they're way into his head.. maybe he let them.. but he can still see whatever who whoever unit 1 was clearly in his mind and he could also still vividly see so much else.. before Shinji knows it he opens his eyes at the voice of Dr. Langley.

"Okay that went well. Amazingly Asuka's scores were the highest followed by Shinji…" amazingly he spoke with same detachment. Shinji didn't understand.. from what had been said he and Asuka weren't supposed to score highly.. his idea couldn't have worked that well.. Makinami threw the test.. didn't she?

Shinji got a call over the intercom from Asuka..

"I guess you coming along with me was a really good idea after all maybe I should give you some kind of reward after testing Baka. Although clearly I did that mostly on my own." Asuka beamed sounding much like her old self.

"You really are amazing Asuka.." Shinji responded with a smile.. he felt.. he felt like they had narrowly escaped something there.. he couldn't imagine that Makinami had done it for the reasons Shinji wouldn't.. he wasn't sure what to think about her at all.. that wasn't an unusual reaction to people for him.. but really makinami was an enigma. It was almost like she knew who they were already.. he had never even heard of her before.. Misato said there was a treaty which limited the amount of Eva units any country had to three. So there were probably many more pilots than he knew about.. but how would she know who they were/

The rest of the tests went by rather quickly.. and before long Langley had told them to prepare to stop.. Shinji agreed with Asuka that he doubts that Ritsuko's test scores were wrong or anything.. he didn't really know what he felt about what she had done…. She seemed like she wouldn't have messed up anything crucial.

After his shower.. Shinji went to wait for Asuka back at Langley's office… he wasn't sure where else he should go.. he really doubts she or Makinami would want him standing outside the girl's locker room. Sadly this place was totally unfamiliar to him.. and before too long he was lost..

"What are you wearing? It looks weird." A voice came from behind him rang out..

"It's just my uniform…." Shinji turned to see a Burnett wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. She was maybe a few years younger than he was and rather bubbly. Another Eva pilot? Someone actually younger and him?

"My older sister's here today I was wondering if you've seen her?" The girl replied without further comment on Shinji's clothing..

"Are you Makinami's sister….?" He replied he could see how they could be related.

"No my big sister's name is Asuka she flew in from Japan, mom said she was working here today." The girl was practically beaming in anticipation of meeting a girl who never even told Shinji of her existence.. his facial expression must have been something rather strange.. he almost blurted out the understandable 'Asuka has a sister?' But that would probably devastate the younger girl beyond belief. On top of that Shinji never talked about his cousins..

"Asuka is…. Asuka's a friend of mine I guess we flew in together I was uh looking for her myself I was hoping to meet her at Dr. Langley's office." Describing his relationship with Asuka was right now fairly complicated wasn't it? They were something… something more than comrades…. He knew what he would like them to be.. but that hadn't gone well.. so.. he'd go with friends.

"It's great to hear Asuka has friends. I never got the chance to spend a lot of time with her.. she was in the gifted program and then in college…. Dad's office is just over there.." The girl who probably assumed Shinji knew her name dragged him down the correct hallway and back to Langley office.. where Asuka was indeed waiting for him.. she grimaced when she noticed who was dragging him over to here..

The sister's reaction to Asuka's physical state currently was not Langley's strange disbelief and wish for her to eat something but more along the lines of shock and horror.. she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Of course you would find her Baka Shinji. That is Maria my step sister.." Asuka said in Japanese.. before giving an annoyed huff at how franticly concerned Maria was about Asuka.

"Asuka.. what happened to you? No one said you were hurt over there." Clearly No one seemed to know anything. Sure they were under Misato's care but her family could have asked about them. Misato wouldn't have lied.

"I doubt anyone would believe I wasn't either! Stop staring I'll be fine!" Asuka attempted in one fluid motion storm by Maria and Grab Shinji to pull him away from her, it didn't work correctly and instead of taking his arm she grabbed his shirt and annoyed attempted to pull him along with it.

After a moment he relented and started to follow her away.. his eyes however stayed on Maria for the moment.. she didn't seem like what he took of Langley.. that said Shinji was admittedly not good with people.. maybe he wasn't a very good job of others. He had liked Ritsuko after all..

"Asuka… wait a minute aren't you going to say anything to her?" Shinji protested to no avail.

"No one here cared enough to check up on me Baka. Why would I spend my time pretending I care!" She snapped.. it was a little more raw than Asuka usually was.. Shinji figured at this point he needed to leave the subject alone.

It didn't take long for Asuka to convince someone to drive them back to the house.. with tests finally over the sun was setting. The sunset looked pretty much the same in Germany that it did in Japan.. there luggage had been delivered by now.. 2 weeks worth of clothes and other random stuff..

Shinji picks up one of the boxes, might as well bring it inside..

"I guess we should set up bedrooms.. I guess you must have a guest room here.." He says with a small sigh.. his mind hadn't fully left Maria who they had left back at base. He quietly set down the boxes on the living room floor..

"We don't have to be so formal about it, it's not like we're going to be here very long Baka, it's not worth the effort. We should just sleep here." Came Asuka's rather strange reply..

"What? I don't understand…" Shinji replied slightly flustered.. he doubted she meant anything along the lines of sharing a bed.. but that's what that had kind of sounded like..

"Just put two mattresses on the floor and we can sleep here. We had to sleep in the same room during our sync training it's not like this is a new idea Baka. What? Are you going to chicken out of something even like that?" Asuka pushed trying to replicate her teasing voice as it used to be, but there was something else there.. a more blatant kind of longing.. one Shinji can't exactly say no to.. he felt rather obligated to begin with..

"Fine.. I guess we have already done it.. and this is your house Asuka..are there places that I can get us bedding?" He says at last.. with a small sigh..

After about 30 minutes they had two small mattresses and blankets laid on on the floor where they would have at one point been furniture. The two beds were fairly close, on Asuka'a orders, without touching.. she would really rather prefer not to be alone here.. sure she hadn't really been in this house for years.. but it was only marginally better than staying with her step parents and having Shinji here was really a help..

"I'm going to bed Baka you can do whatever you want we don't TV but there should be a working radio someplace." Asuka said after the beds were made.. it really was true she wasn't close to being back in good shape and she clearly hadn't slept in the plane in.. so with the day she had she was about to collapse. After a moment in bed she was out like a light.

Shinji watched Asuka sleep for a moment.. she must have forgiven him for that.. to feel safe sleeping next to him.. he guesses.. really that was really comforting.. but he was still really worried about her.. it had only been one day down out of 14 and Asuka seemed like she was barely okay.. after about thirty minutes of thinking he slipped his headphones on and slid into bed himself.. he figured he was probably going to need to stay on his toes tomorrow too whatever they needed to do,


End file.
